twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Krista Sparks
Krista Sparks is the driver of Grasshopper in Twisted Metal 2, and Twisted Metal: Head-On. She originally debuted in Twisted Metal 2 and made a comeback in Twisted Metal: Head-On. She is the daughter of Calypso, and seeks to make him stop the Twisted Metal contest. Krista Sparks is also the real name of Dollface from Twisted Metal (2012), but has no relation to the original character. Twisted Metal 2 Krista Sparks is an underage driver who faked her age to join the tournament. She will stop at nothing to find her father whom she believed dead for the last ten years. When they meet face to face, sparks will fly. :"I thought my dad was dead, but I was wrong. When they told me his name, I hit the floor. Could he be really my dad? When I win this contest, we're gonna have a family reunion he'll never forget for the rest of his life (which ain't gonna be too long)." Voice actress: Jamie Bard Ending: Twisted Metal: Head-On Krista Sparks is the long dead daughter of Calypso. Calypso, and his entire family were killed in a brutal car accident. Calypso escaped from death by stealing a demon's powers, but he was not able to bring his family with him. Calypso gets the idea to rescue his daughter from the afterlife. Upon attempting to do so, he discovers that while he will be able to summon her, it will only be temporary. In order for her to be truly living again she must win Twisted Metal and wish for this life herself. In this game, she is voiced by Tara Strong. Ending: As Dollface "No more struggle. No more competition. No more fighting whiny bitches over billboards. No more giving into nasty photographers who just want to sleep with me. And no more selling my soul just to get time on some second-rate catwalk. No - never again. It's MY turn to be number one!" ''-Dollface, Twisted Metal (2012)'' Twisted Metal (2012) In TM(2012), Krista Sparks is not the daughter of Calypso, but instead a supermodel who suffers from narcissistic traits, which also attributes to her dangerous, aggressive, and unforgiving personality. Story Krista Sparks wants to be the best supermodel there is, but to do so, she tends to perform heinous acts to make her way to the top, including attacking, threatening, sabotaging, and even killing other models. She is jealous of other models and wishes she can be the most beautiful supermodel in the world. She also hates many other things in her life, such as reporters who only interview her to sleep with her, as well as the fact that she can never be the center of attention in the modeling business. One night, while driving on a highway, Krista got into a car accident and was injured by a shard of glass from the windshield of her car, which sliced her face right below her left cheek. She was taken to a hospital and the doctor managed to heal the wound. After Krista awoke from her operation, the doctor revealed to Krista her "new" face. The majority of her face was still intact from the accident, leaving only a scar on her face. However, Krista, as being a perfectionist, did not see this as a simple scar on her face -- she recognized it as a complete destruction of her beauty, a rotten, maggot-infested wound that could never, ever be healed. Enraged and believing that the doctor worked with the other models to keep her from becoming a successful supermodel, Krista attacked and killed the doctor. She then quipped "But afterward, he wouldn't work on me anymore." Krista spent very little time worrying about her new wound. She remembered a rumor of a doctor, Dr. Ospylac, who could turn even the ugliest girls into beautiful women. With a goal in her mind, Krista decided to visit the doctor, whom she believed could fix her scar. The doctor, although blind, had a reputation of always being successful, and gained Krista's trust. The unusual doctor placed a mask on Krista's face, a mask which resembled a doll's face, and told her to keep it on her face for six days - when the six days were up, she'd be beautiful again. Krista left with the thought that the doctor had saved her beauty. However, after the six days had passed, Krista went to visit the doctor again, but realized the doctor was gone. Krista found herself unable to remove the mask. Desperate to remove it, despite her greatest efforts, even going so far as to blast it off with a shotgun, she still couldn't take the mask off. Now that the mask was stuck on her face, however, Krista would never be able to become a supermodel. But then Krista found her way into Calypso's Twisted Metal Tournament, and competes for the wish of removing the mask and becoming beautiful again. She recruits a number of likewise supermodels, and forms her own faction, the Dolls, joining the competiton with the wish of removing the mask and becoming a supermodel. After defeating Sweet Tooth's Carnival of Carnage, Dollface makes her way to Calypso Industries to claim her prize. However, Krista begins to doubt what she really wants as her wish. She then begins to point out to herself that instead of simply becoming beautiful again, she could simply ask Calypso to make her the best supermodel in the world. Krista realizes that if she were to simply remove the mask, she'd find herself where she was all along - still having to go through the struggle of wanting to be the best, but never being the best. Krista sticks to her new beliefs and requests her wish: "For my prize, you put me on the world's biggest runway. You make ME the center of attention - and then, baby, you watch me shine." Calypso grants Dollface's wish. Suddenly, she is transported to an area filled with flashy lights. Wondering where she is, she realizes that she isn't on a modeling runway, but on an airport runway. Seeing a plane begin to land behind her, Dollface makes an attempt to run away, but the heel on her boot breaks, tripping Krista. Injured and dazed from the fall, she was unable to move out of the way as the airplane made its way onto the runway and crushed Krista with its landing gear. Vehicle(s): Dollface commandeers both Darkside and Juggernaut in her story and in the story cutscenes. She also commands Iron Maiden, a giant, flying mech modeled after her. Scenes: Intro Mid-Story Ending Faction: The Dolls Trivia *In both TM2 and TM:H-O, Krista is no longer completely human; either as a rebuilt cyborg or her ghost as the driver of the vehicle. *In her bio in TM:H-O, it states that all 3 members of the family died in a car crash. However, according to the Twisted Metal 2: The Comic, it states that Krista's Mom actually died earlier than the crash that killed Krista and Calypso. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Comic